Bonding Moment
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Roxas returned to the old Twilight Town only to be saddened by not being remembered. Could Axel's talk possibly change this? First fanfic! Maybe a two shot or story if people want it. Read and Review!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic on here EVER. I've been reading shit on here for like 2 years and just got around to trying to make a cute shorter one-shot. I suck at writing but I decided to give it a go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. (I wish I did)**

**Bonding Moments**

Roxas stood in front of the "Haunted Mansion" of the old Twilight Town he once called home. He slowly approached the gate, extending his right hand in which a keyblade appeared, using it to unlock the gate. He walked at a leisurely pace to the front doors.

"Well it was good while it lasted…." He said aloud to no one inperticular. 'They don't even remember me…I have nothing to live for….I am a useless nobody….' He thought as he continued into the mansion to make his way down to the basement.

"Roxas?" He heard someone calling his name from up the stairs.

'Oh great, just what I need.' He turned around awaiting the arrival of the voice.

"You know, it's not like you should be so upset over this." Axel proceeded into the room towards Roxas, to which Roxas responded by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I don't see how any of this is YOUR business." Using an extra emphasis on the word "your" he decided he proved his point as to he didn't want to talk about it with him. Axel smirked, shrugging off the attitude.

"It's my business cause I'm curious about you." The smirk turned into a more seductive grin. "It seems like you still have a heart." Axel took a few strides closer to Roxas.

**AXEL'S POV**

I was him tense up as I walked closer to him. I didn't wanna scare the kid. So I stopped so I was a good, oh say, five inches away from him. I saw him scan my face for a reason for my doing, but I won't let him find one.

"A-axel, this isn't your business! We don't have hearts so this is all useless talk!" Roxas scrunched his face up in anger and frustration, squeezing his hands into fists, and closing his eyes tight. That was not what I wanted to see. I just wanted the kid to admit it. It's not like it's a bad thing. I know mine is still there somewhere….somewhere. Just Roxas made me feel tingly inside. I don't know what it is, but it's there. I just wanted to talk to him to see if he felt it too.

"It's not useless. I know you feel the pain of your "friends" not remembering you, I know that you feel pain by thinking about your horrible fate, and I know you are mad that you have to go through the bullshit! But you aren't the only one! I have been looking for you for days just to see if you have a fucking heart and you give me attitude because you're in a sour mood. It's not all about you Roxas." I was in his face without even noticing. He looked very shocked but his bright blue eyes seemed so sad. I'm sure that was the way my eyes looked too. He took a step back, I felt a slight pang in my chest that was unexplainable.

"J-just leave me alone please…" He looked down at the ground. Shit.

"Roxas…." I took another step closer extending my hand out to him. "I didn't mean-" I was abruptly cut off.

"N-no you're right. I do feel the pain…" He looked up at me, his beautiful eyes sparkling with the water that has yet to spill. "I just wish I didn't…I can't even fit in in the darkness….hah…seems like existing just isn't for me…." I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do to help ease his pain. But what I did do even shocks myself because of the impulsiveness of the event. I leaned in and I kissed those sad sweet soft lips of his.

He stood in shock and I knew his eyes were open so I pulled back quickly after reality hit me. I couldn't look at him so I turned away ready to leave. I opened the darkness portal. I went to take a step but was stopped by the sudden "NO!" and him grabbing the sleeve of my cloak. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Maybe being stuck in Castle Oblivion won't be so bad…as long as you're there." I turned to face him seeing the faint smile on his face. His eyes shone with a little excitement.

"Oh?" Was all that I could muster out. Very smooth Axel, very smooth. He giggled in response only to reach down and grab my hand. I looked from our entwined hands back to his face. That smile will forever be burnt in my memory. Maybe he's right. It won't be so bad as long as we go through this together.

"Let's go." I said walking towards the portal entering and pulling him through. "We can be stuck in the Castle together." We appeared in the alter of the naught, a more private room in the castle. He looked at our hands and noticed he was still holding mine. He quickly pulled it away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"W-well I'm going to go check in with number I to make sure everything is in order with me. Gotta go." He quickly turned and ran to the nearest exit. I chuckled and shook my head only then realizing I still didn't get to the point of my conversation with him. Guess there's always later.

**A/N: So there you have it. I'm still pretty shaky on my writing so constructive criticism welcome. Review please. :D **


End file.
